Stronger
by Kitsune xx
Summary: Você está bêbado.' Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação. E Sasori não se sentia bem, de fato, em se aproveitar disso. ::UA:: ::SasoDei:: ::Oneshot::


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, blah blah blah

Fic feita em algumas horas, um record pra mim XD

Sim, é UA, e não, eu não tenho noção de tempo XDD

Ligeiro OOC por parte dos dois XD

Sem beetagem --'

**Obs:** O nome da fic é esse porq era essa música q eu tava ouvindo enquanto escrevia \o/ A versão do 30STM, que fique bem claro u.u

* * *

A manhã começava exatamente igual. Ele deitado em sua cama, por cima dos lençóis, o sol entrando devagar pelas frestas das janelas, o pio dos pássaros se tornando constante. O vento que passava pelas frestas junto com a luz elevava levemente as cortinas vermelhas. E ele estava alheio a esses detalhes, concentrado no livro que lia na penumbra.

Foi preciso mais algum tempo para que algum movimento fosse notado. A porta do quarto se abriu, de modo ligeiramente brusco, e um garoto levemente emburrado, com os olhos azuis pesando de sono, entrou. Fitou o outro deitado na cama por alguns segundos, antes de chegar à conclusão.

"Você não dormiu de novo, un?"

"Não" o rapaz respondeu num murmúrio sem sequer desviar a atenção do livro.

O outro bufou, fazendo sua franja loira subir alguns centímetros.

"Já considerou a possibilidade de ir ver o por que dessas insônias, un?"

"Não é preciso."

"Danna! Você sempre passa as noites em claro! Suas olheiras estão mais marcadas do que nunca! E você também não come direito! _Realmente_ devia ir ver um médico, un."

"Já disse que não é preciso. Por que se importa tanto?"

"Eu me preocupo com você..."

"Se preocupa à toa"

Com essas palavras, o garoto intruso saiu, batendo a porta ao passar. O outro ainda ouviu a batida que dera ao entrar no próprio quarto. Suspirou, desviando os olhos do livro para observar a porta fechada, como se pudesse ver através dela. Não entendia o motivo da preocupação do outro... Só gostava de ler a noite, qual era o problema disso?

Marcou a página do livro, suspirando novamente. Deixou o livro de lado, e pôs os pés descalços no chão frio, se arrepiando instantaneamente. Abriu a porta do quarto, olhando diretamente para a que ficava exatamente a frente. Fechada, provavelmente trancada à chave. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos. Aquele garoto precisava de tratamento.

Foi para a pequena cozinha a passos leves. Pegou uma caneca de vidro e encheu-a com o café que havia feito duas horas atrás. Recostou-se na pia e deu um gole na bebida fria. Correu os olhos pelo ambiente levemente iluminado pelos raios de sol, e logo depois baixou-os para o líquido escuro na caneca, vendo seu reflexo distorcido.

Num movimento rápido, jogou o conteúdo da caneca quase cheia pelo ralo. Colocou-a dentro da pia de qualquer jeito, sem se preocupar em lava-la. Voltou-se para o pequeno corredor, e andou tocando a parede de leve com as pontas dos dedos. Entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta mais por hábito do que por outra coisa. Penteou os cabelos ruivos com os dedos displicentemente e jogou água fria no rosto.

Olhou-se no espelho sobre a pia, absorvendo detalhes antes ignorados. As bolsas escuras sob os olhos estavam _mesmo_ enormes, dando uma aparência cansada e doentia para ele. A pele pálida ressaltava esse detalhe ainda mais. Os olhos estavam apagados e sem vida. Os cabelos mal tratados e sem corte... Talvez Deidara tivesse razão.

Voltou para o quarto, sem se importar com as gotas que escorriam por seu rosto. Não saiu nas horas seguintes, nem mesmo para as refeições. Deidara não voltou a entrar, falando para que comesse ou dormisse. E isso decididamente era estranho, considerando que ele fazia isso pelo menos quinze vezes ao dia.

Somente ao anoitecer ouviu-se movimentação. A porta da frente batendo. Deidara saíra... Mas para onde fora? Sasori sacudiu a cabeça. Não lhe interessava.

Aos poucos a leitura não lhe prendia mais a atenção e ele olhava para a porta constantemente. Com um longo suspiro, fechou o livro e saiu do quarto. O apartamento estava escuro e estranhamente frio. Sentou-se no sofá, abrindo o livro novamente e tentando inutilmente se concentrar.

O relógio sobre a estante marcou meia noite. Sasori tinha largado seu livro há muito tempo, encarando a porta, rezando internamente para ela se abrir e uma cabeleira loira entrar. Não sabia por que se preocupava tanto, nem como aquilo começara, mas sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar nos por quês da demora do loiro.

Uma hora depois a porta se abriu, e Deidara entrou cambaleante, mal conseguindo tranca-la. Sasori levantou-se e foi até o loiro, tomando as chaves das mãos dele. Trancou a porta e virou-o para si, analizando-o. Os cabelos loiros estavam completamente soltos, a roupa amarrotada, os olhos ligeiramente desfocados. Parecia um milagre ter conseguido chegar.

Deidara encarou Sasori por longos minutos, a testa franzida, como que tentando lembrar-se dele. Por fim, circundou com os braços o pescoço de Sasori e selou os lábios. Sasori arregalou os olhos surpreso, tentando afastar Deidara de si. Mas o loiro não o soltou e colou ainda mais seu corpo com o do ruivo, fazendo ambos caírem no chão.

Com o peso de Deidara sobre si, Sasori cedeu. Abraçou o loiro e o trouxe para ainda mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo o gosto de sakê nos lábios do outro. Quando a necessidade de ar falou mais alto, separaram-se levemente, os lábios ainda se roçando.

"Você está bêbado."

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação. E Sasori não se sentia bem, de fato, em se aproveitar disso.

"Estou, un... Isso importa?"

"Importa... Não quero me aproveitar disso."

"Não estou tão bêbado para não saber o que quero, un."

"Mas está o suficiente para não conseguir trancar a porta."

Deidara rolou os olhos.

"Danna, não seja tão correto, un. Pelo menos uma vez."

Sasori olhou os olhos azuis. Estavam decididos.

E pela primeira vez, ele não foi tão correto.

_"Harder, better, faster, stronger..."_

* * *

A última frase é uma parte da letra da música, e, bem, achei q tinha a ver .-. 

Reviiews? i.i


End file.
